Fate
by lostwithfaraday
Summary: Harry takes Ginny back to the Chamber. Songfic of Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day. One-shot. Warning: May not make any sense. Please RR anyway!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Keep in mind that this actually takes place in Ginny's sixth year. If some of it seems OOC it's because Ginny's dreaming. This may not make any sense to any of you. It doesn't really make sense to me. Don't be surprised if it really sucks.  
  
"Ginny please don't be dead. Please don't be dead Ginny..."  
  
I woke up to an amazing scene. A huge snake lay on the floor dead. A diary lay next to me with a big tooth right through the middle.  
"Where am I?" I muttered. A soft gentle voice answered.  
"Come on Ginny, we have to get out of here." I looked into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter: one filled with worry, the other with relief.  
  
just a day, just an ordinary day  
just tryin' to get by  
just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
he was looking to the sky  
  
He took my hand and pulled me to my feet.  
"Here," he said picking up the diary and giving it to me, "consider it a memory from the Chamber." Then he took my hand again and led me through the Chamber, "Voldemort was possessing you, Ginny. Tom Riddle was his name when he was still at Hogwarts." I was amazed at how calmly he could discuss such things.  
  
as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
and like a shooting star he shines, and he said take my hand, live while you can,  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
He continued leading me through the Chamber.  
"I think we have something in common," said Harry, "we are both linked together by Voldemort. I saved your life. Now you can save mine. I'm suffering Ginny. I'm lonely and depressed."  
"But how..." I started. Then I realized he wasn't talking about present tense, but future tense. It all made sense.

and as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
thought they did not feel  
for I felt what I had not felt before  
and you'd swear those words could heal and  
  
He looked at me and I gazed into his eyes once more. A power surged through me of mixed emotions. Happiness, grief, anger. It felt as if I had known him forever and I realized that I sort of had. We were connected by our futures. He led me back to the entrance of the Chamber and pulled me out of it.  
  
as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
and I know he's no stranger  
for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said take my hand, live while you can,  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
"Ginny I need to show you something. Ginny wake up. I need to show you something. Wake up Ginny."  
  
please come with me, see what I see  
touch the stars for time will not flee  
time will not flee, can't you see...  
  
I opened my eyes again, but this time I was in my bed in the dormotories. I looked to the doorway to find a young man with tousled jet black hair and sparkling green eyes. His smile was priceless.  
  
just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
as I wake in bed  
and that boy, that ordinary boy  
was it all in my head?  
  
"Harry?"  
"What?"  
"Let me save you,"  
"That's why I came here." He took my hand and led me down the steps through the Halls and down to the girls lavatory. He stood in front of one of the sinks and spoke Parseltongue. Once the Chamber had opened he threw himself into the opening. Once he had reached the bottom I jumped in and landed in his arms.  
  
don't he ask if I would come along  
it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said take my hand, live while you can,  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
"Harry, do you think someone can know and love somebody their whole life, but not know it?"  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," he replied, his teeth gleaming in the faint light from above us. His face drew nearer and nearer. Our lips met and once more emotion swept through me. Only this time, it was just happiness.  
"Ginny?" he said once we parted.  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for saving me."  
  
just a day, just an ordinary day  
just tryin' to get by  
just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
he was looking to the sky  
  
A/N: Wow, that was pretty sucky. Well review anyway!


End file.
